The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image data generation system, a three-dimensional image data generation method, and a computer-readable recording medium. 2. Description of the Related Art
The following method is conventionally known: An electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer for converting an electromagnetic wave to heat is formed, by printing, on a medium (e.g. thermally expandable sheet) having an expansion layer that expands according to the amount of absorbed heat on one side. The site of the expansion layer where the electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer is formed on the medium is then expanded by irradiation with an electromagnetic wave so as to rise outward, thus forming a three-dimensional image (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-28660 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-150812).